Třináct let
by Santinan Black
Summary: Třináct let uplynulo od doby, kdy ho naposledy viděla. Třináct let trvalo, než dospěla a konečně mu podlehla.


Seděla v baru a popíjela svůj drink, aniž by doopravdy vnímala jeho chuť. Chodila sem ráda, cítila tu jakýsi podivný klid, který jinak nalézala jen těžko od doby, co... Od doby, co potkala _jeho_. Bylo to již tak dávno, že si občas myslela, že se jí to všechno před všemi těmi lety jen zdálo, ale hluboko uvnitř věděla, že to bylo skutečné. Všechny ty útrapy a nebezpečí, díky kterým dospěla a získala cenné životní zkušenosti mnohem dříve, než většina jejích vrstevníků. Naneštěstí jí to ale odcizilo většině lidí, které pokládala za přátele. Občas toho litovala, ale občas za to byla i vděčná. Pochybovala o tom, že by ji pochopili, že by pochopili, proč je tak jiná a čím si prošla. V tomto světě se nacházelo jen velmi málo lidí, kteří viděli věci z Podsvěta a ona byla jedním z těch několika málo vyvolených. Zatřepala hlavou, aby z ní vyhnala myšlenky na to, co bylo. Usmála se do své sklenky a jedním douškem ji dopila. Barman, který ji znal z mnoha jejích návštěv jí bez ptaní dolil a ona se mu odměnila úsměvem, který jí však nedosáhl až plně k očím. Ze svého místa měla dobrý výhled na bavící se lidi a pro jednou zatoužila být jedním z nich. Nemít starosti, bavit se a užívat si. Zdálo se, že jí někdo četl myšlenky, protože k ní přistoupil pohledný muž.

„Zatančíme si?" zeptal se příjemným hlasem a nabídl jí ruku. Sarah se na něj chvíli dívala, než přikývla, chopila se nabízené ruky a odešla s ním na parket, kde pomaličku kroužili v pomalém rytmu stejně jako několik dalších dvojic.

Na pár minut měla pocit, že je jednou z mnoha, a že to tak má být.

„Jsi překrásná," vydechl jí u ucha mužský hlas a ona se zachvěla. Nabídla mu nesmělý úsměv, a pak rychle sklopila oči. Ucítila, jak jí rukou sjel níž, než bylo společensky vhodné. Ošila se. Nebylo to tak úplně nepříjemné, ale taky jí to nebylo po chuti. Její taneční partner si to vyložil, jako svolení a při tanci začal o něco více svůdněji pohupovat boky. Možná by jí to bylo příjemné, kdyby...kdyby, najednou koutkem oka zachytila povědomou postavu, ale než se stihla zaměřit tím směrem, její tanečník ji už odváděl pryč. Snažila se pohlédnout přes jeho ramena, ale byl příliš vysoký. Povzdechla si, vzdala svou snahu a snažila se alespon trochu uvolnit a oddat se hudbě, ale jeho ruka na jejích bedrech a občas zadečku tomu moc nepomáhala. Sklonil se k ní.

„Pojďme někam jinam. Někam, kde je klid," navrhl zastřeným hlasem její tanečník. Sarah se zarazila v půli kroku a málem tím způsobila, že do nich ostatní páry vrazily. Vysloužila si tím několik nevrlých pohledů, ale nic víc. Zavrtěla hlavou a snažila se mu vymanit. Když už si myslela, že má vyhráno, otočila se k muži zády a rozhodným krokem se vydala pryč. Nešel za ní. V duchu si oddechla a vrátila se ke své sklence pití.

„Dávejte si na něj pozor, slečno, je to darebák," upozornil ji barman a kývnul směrem k jejímu tanečníkovi. „Díky, ale myslím, že už jsme si to spolu s panem Nepříjemným vyjasnili," usmála se a tentokrát v tom úsměbvu bylo i teplo, které došlo až do jejích očí. Barman se zdál s tímto výsledkem spokojený a šel se dál věnovat své práci, která momentálně sestávala z leštění sklenic.

Ještě nějakou dobu posedávala na baru a snažila se vytěsnit z mysli to, co se stalo na parketu. Bylo to divné, ale asi ne neobvyklé. Čas od času zkontrolovala, kde ten muž je. Čistě jen z důvodu, aby se mu vyhnula nebo aby nebyl příliš blízko. Chlap to byl hezký, s tmavými vlasy a hříšně svůdným úsměvem, ale jeho chování se jí nelíbilo. Byl si až příliš jistý tím, že mu neodolá a podvolí se mu, jako by byla jen jednou z davu. A pro něj to tak možná i bylo. Ale Sarah rozhodně netoužila být jen dalším zářezem na něčí pažbě. Chtěla něco víc. Něco nepolapitelného, něco co sama nedokázala dost dobře pojmenovat.

Při návratu z toalety ji popadla něčí paže, otočila jí dokola a přitiskla ji zády na zeď. Ten náraz jí vyrazil dech. „Tak ty sis myslela, že mě můžeš odmítnout? Že neprohlédnu tu tvoji hru na nedobytnou, ledovou královnu?" zasyčel jí u ucha hlas jejího tanečníka.

„Pusť mě nebo začnu křičet o pomoc!" zasyčela na oplátku. To ho jen rozesmálo. Držel ji přišpendlenou na zdi, jako motýla, jako bezmocné zvířátko. Sklonil hlavu a přitiskl své rty na její. Snažil se vnutit se do jejích úst násilím. Nebyla hloupá a bylo jí naprosto jasné, jak to dopadne, pokud se jí nepodaří tomu muži uniknout. Hlavou se jí zběsile hnaly myšlenky a srdce jí v hrudi bilo tak silně, až se bála, že jí zlomí žebra. _Bohyně, pomoz mi_ , zaprosila v duchu, zatímco se rukama zapřela o jeho hrudník a snažila se ho od sebe odstrčit. Bez výsledku, stejně tak by mohla zkoušet hnout skálou. Sjel ústy na její krk a jeho ústa za sebou zanechávala vlhkou stopu. Sarah začala být zoufalá, když si uvědomila, že proti jeho síle nemá šanci. Najednou se něco stalo. V koutku zorného pole se cosi mihlo a ona najednou mohla volně dýchat. Šstěstím se sesunula na zem a objala si kolena. Nebyla schopná čehokoliv.

„Vypadni," zasyčel nějaký další hlas.

„Já se tady se slečnou jen bavil," bránil se tanečník. Neznámý se pohrdavě zasmál.

„Ona se moc nebaví a teď vypadni!"

„Co, chceš ji mít pro sebe a užít si svou chvilku?" odsekl sarkasticky její útočník. Sarah se podívala tím směrem a zjistila, že zády k ní stojí muž, jehož hlas jí je povědomý, ale nedokázala ho pořádně zařadit – v uších jí hučela krev zpěněná adrenalinem. Nový příchozí se najednou napřáhnul a chodbou zazněla rána pěsti dopadající do masa a nezaměnitelné chrupnutí zlomeného nosu. Tanečník se s kvílením zhroutil na podlahu a svinul do klubíčka, zatímco mumlal něco o tom, že mu zlomil nos.

Její zachránce o něj ztratil zájem a poklekl před ní. Roztřeseně k němu zvedla pohled a málem vykříkla překvapením. To nebylo možné, tohle nemohlo být možné. Její mozek odmítal věřit tomu, co její oči vidí. Uvnitř ní, jako by něco vykřiklo: _konečně_! „Ne, ne, ne. To-tohle není možné. Ty tady nejsi, nemůžeš být!" zašeptala skoro neslyšně a v očích se jí zaleskly neprolité slzy smutku i úlevy najednou. „Jsem tu. A odvedu tě domů," pronesl tichým vemlouvavým hlasem, jako když se konejší divoké zvíře plné strachu. Neschopna dalších slov přikývla. Zvedl si její schoulenou postavu do náruče a bez problémů se s ní postavil. Byla lehoučká. Sarah se na něj naposledy podívala, dala mu ruce kolem krku, a pak se kolem ní rozprostřela temnota. Omdlela.

Nesl jí v náručí směrem k východu, ale neodpustil si zastávku na baru. Barman mu věnoval zkoumavý pohled. „Vzadu je nějaké smetí, které bych být vámi vyhodil," prohodil bez účasti a už se chystal jít dál, když mu muž odpověděl s pokrřiveným úsměvem. „Díky pane, postarám se o to." Zdálo se, že byl spokojený s mužovou odpovědí a vyšel ven na ulici. Sarah mu spočívala v náručí bez hnutí a on za to byl vděčný. Rozhlédl se, a když zjistil, že tam není nikdo, kdo by ho mohl vidět, tak zavřel oči a přenesl je domů. K němu domů, do hradu nad městečkem skřítků. Prošel dlouhou chodbou a uložil ji do postele. Zavrtěla se a něco zamumlala, ale neprobrala se. Pousmál se, sedl si k ní a odhrnul jí z čela kadeř vlasů. Víčka se jí zachvěla a pomalinku otevřela oči. To, co viděla nebylo možné. Zachvátily ji protichůdné emoce. Na jednu stranu se jí chtělo panikařit a na druhou se cítila, jako by sem patřila. Jako by byla doma. Pak oči zaostřily na jejího zachránce. Okamžitě byla plně při smyslech, posadila se a posunula se na posteli tak daleko, jak to jen bylo možné. Zastavila se, až když zády narazila do čela postele.

„Král skřítků," vydechla. Poiusmál se tím svým podivným úsměvem, který důvěrně znala. Ten pohled jí rozbušil srdce a sevřel podbřišek. „Jak jsem se sem dostala?" zeptala se zmateně a ruce si tiskla do klína, aby zahnala nutkání se ho dotknout a zjistit, zda se jí to vše jen nezdá, jako už tolikrát za těch třináct let, které uplynuly od doby, kdy ho viděla naposledy.

„Přinesl jsem tě," odpověděl prostě aniž by se pohnul. Jen na ni upíral pohled svých podivuhodně nádherných očí. Zavřela oči, jak se snažila vzpomenout. Najednou jí to došlo.

„Říkal jsi, že mě vezmeš domů."

„Vždyť jsi doma. U nás doma. Sem patříš, sem náležíš. V duši už to dávno všechno víš. Cítíš, že sem patříš, jen si to nechceš připustit," vemlouval se jí hlasem, který byl stvořen ke svádění. Sarah polkla, ten hlas se kolem ní ovíjel, jako sametová pokrý řepala hlavou, aby se alespoň na okamžik vymanila z toho kouzla, z té moci, kterou nad ní měl.

„Králi skřítků, proč jsi mě očaroval, proč jsi mě nenechal žít normální život v Nadsvětě?" zeptala se prosebně. Smutně na ni pohlédnul.

„Pamatuješ na má slova?" Sarah zavřela oči a snažila se vzpomenout. Nebylo to tak těžké, jak si myslela. Ta slova k ní přišla sama.

„Kvůli nikomu bych nepohnul hvězdami, ale kvůli tobě bych pohnul zemí," odrecitovala a zadívala se na něj.

„A dál?"

„Dál?" Přikývnul. Slova k ní opět přišla jednoduše a bez váhání.

„Boj se mě, miluj mě, poslouchej mě a já budu tvým otrokem..."

„Ano. Tak ta slova zněla, pamatuješ si je skvěle. Ale víš, co znamenají?" zeptal se a dlouhými prsty jí přejel po kotníku. Přikývla, ale nahlas nic neřekla. V podstatě to byla jen jiná slova manželské přísahy: _láska, oddanost, poslušnost_. A fae nesmí lhát, můžou sice mluvit tak dlouho, dokud vás nepřesvědčí o své pravdě, ale nesmí lhát. Kdysi by se zalekla, ale po třinácti letech, kdy ji ve snu pronásledovaly jeho podivné a přesto nádherné oči a jeho hlas k ní promlouval, věděla, že jediné čeho se může bát je to, že by ji nutil vzdát se sama sebe. A to nemohla dovolit nikomu.

„Přijmi mou nabídku," vemlouval se jí dál a prsty pokračoval na její lýtko.

„Nemohu. Budeš mě nutit vzdát se toho, co jsem, kdo jsem a to nemohu," odmítla ho a chytila ho za ruku. Myslela, že ho tím zastaví, avšak v okamžiku kdy se její ruka setkala s jeho, to ve vzduchu zajiskřilo. Chtěla ucuknout, ale zjistila, že nemůže. Něco, nějaká magie jí v tom bránila. Pohlédla na něj, aby v jeho tváři nalezla nějaký náznak toho, že to je jeho práce, ale Král skřítků se zdál stejně ohromený jako ona. Čas, jako by se kolem nich zpomalil. Vyštrachala se na všechny čtyři, takže měla obličej ve stejné výšce jako on. Ruce měly stále spojené a ty zářily, jako by uvnitř nich byl malý měsíc. „C-co se to děje?" zeptala se rozechvěle.

„To ta slova," zašeptal stejně ohromený tím, co se děje, jako byla i ona.

„Slova?" Přikývnul.

„Ta slova jsou slib."

„Já vím, ale proč se to děje?" ptala se a doširoka otevřenýma očima hleděla do jeho obličeje. Do toho nestárnoucího obličeje.

„Tuhle moc mají jen tehdy, pokud je oba myslí vážně," pronesl měkce. Sklonil hlavu blíž k ní, takže mezi jejich obličejem byl jen drobný kousek místa. Cítila jeho dech vonící skořicí a vínem. Bylo to omamné. „To není možné..." zašeptala okamžik před tím, než se k ní sklonil a přitiskl své rty na její. Neodtáhla se, právě naopak. Vyšla mu vstříc. Potěšilo ho to. Konečně byla jeho. Konečně věděl jistě, že je jejím Králem stejně jako ona jeho Královnou. Odtáhl se.

„Teď jsi má a já jsem tvůj," zašeptal proti jejím rtům spokojeně. Pousmála se nad jeho spokojeným prohlášením a zvedla najednou volné ruce a položila mu je na obličej. „Tys to nastražil," obvinila ho šeptem. Pousmál se svým typickým úsměvem. Palci přejela po jeho lícních kostech a sklonila se k dalšímu polibku, který jí ochotně oplácel. Pootevřela rty a nechala ho, aby jazykem prozkoumal její ústa. Ruce mu obtočila kolem krku a přitiskla se k němu. V žilách jí hořel oheň a ona věděla, že jediný způsob, jak ho uhasit je jeho dotek. Nechápala, jak si tím může být tak jistá, ale uvnitř v duši nebo možná v srdci to věděla. Stejně jako vždy věděla, že patří do Podsvěta a ne světa nahoře. Tady nevládla žádná svazující pravidla, tady bylo království svobody.

Už tomu nedokázal odolávat, měla nad ním moc. A jemu už bylo jedno, zda to odhalí. Tak dlouho ji chtěl po svém boku a konečně se mu jeho přání splnilo. Zaslíbila se mu ze své svobodné vůle, aniž by si to kterýkoliv z nich uvědomil. Přitáhl si ji blíž do náručí a prozkoumával její tělo. Dlouhými prsty jí přejížděl po hrdle, páteři a bocích. Odtrhnul se od jejích úst jen aby se přesunul k jejímu oušku. „Má překrásná Sarah, tak dlouho, tak dlouho jsem na tebe čekal," zašeptal a jeho Královně projelo tělem slastné zachvění. „Králi skřítků," zavrněla.

„Řekni mé jméno," poručil jí, ale ona mu stále odolávala. Její paličatost a duše bojovnice bylo to, co na ní obdivoval. Dalším důvodem proč si ji vybral byla její vůle, která byla stejně velká jako jeho. Nikdy ji zcela neovládne a zcela si ji nepodmaní, stejně jako naopak. Byli si souzeni. Byli jeden pro druhého stvořeni.

Kousnul jí do krku v místě, kde jí pulzovala krev. Tichoučce zasténala. Hladila ho po zádech až nakonec prsty zapletla do jeho vlasů. Zatáhla a donutila ho zvednout hlavu vzhůru. Spokojeně se usmála a znovu ho políbila. Tentokrát už ne něžně, ale naléhavě se vší vášní, která v ní byla celých třináct let. Hladově se krmila na jeho ústech, vychutnávala jeho chuť, jako by to bylo cukrátko. Rozepnul zip jejích šatů a bolestně pomalu jí je stáhl z ramen. Odtrhnul se od jejích úst a jazykem si propaloval cestu od jejího hrdla, přes klíční kost až dolů k bělostnému ňadru, kde vzal do úst jednu růžovou bradavku. Sál ji a pokoušel zuby tak dlouho, dokud se nezahrotila a Sarah nesténala slastí. Její vzdechy byly rajskou hudbou pro jeho uši. Přesunul se k druhému ňadru a věnoval mu stejnou péči. Vyklenula záda, aby se mu nabídla ještě víc. „Prosím..."zašeptala neschopná přemýšlet.

„Řekni mé jméno," vydechnul na její vlhkou kůži a ona se slastně zachvěla. Rukama tápala po jeho těle. Chtěla víc, chtěla cítit jeho nahou kůži pod svými prsty, chtěla pod rukama cítit tlukot jeho srdce. Snažila se mu rozepnout košili, ale nakonec to vzdala a prostě trhla. Drobné knoflíčky se rozletěly po okolí a s cinkavým zvukem dopadly na podlahu. Spokojeně se usmála.

Prsty přejela přes jeho hladkou hruď až k pasu, kde mu v kalhotách mizel proužek zlatavých chloupků. Byla překvapená a potěšená tím, že pod rukama cítila pevné svaly. Byl tak dokonalý a nádherný. A byl její. Zasténal, když netrpělivými prsty přejela přes bouli na jeho kalhotách. Věděl, že tohle bude těžké, ale netušil, že mu to ani trochu neulehčí. Odtáhl se od jejích sladkých doteků a jediným plynulým pohybem jí sundal šaty z boků i s kalhotkami. Nyní ležela na posteli nahá, oděná jen do měsíčního svitu a jemu připadala, jako zjevení samotné bohyně. Dlouhými prsty přejel od jejího hrdla, až k podbřišku. Nehodlala mu to ulehčovat. Spokojeně se usmál a bez okolků jí rukama roztáhl stehně dostatečně široko od sebe, aby se mezi ně pohodlně vešel. Okamžitě ho pohltila vůně jejího vzrušeného těla. Voněla tak sladce. Nedokázal odolat a vnořil jazyk do její kundičky tak daleko, jak jen mohl. Vychutnával si její čistou vůni a sladkou chuť, stejně jako steny, které jí vycházely z úst. Když byl spokojený, tak přenesl svou pozornost na ten sladký hrbolek naběhlý vzrušením. Přejížděl po něm zkušeným jazykem, dráždil ho zuby a vychutnával si, jak ho prsty tahá za vlasy a snaží se ho udržet na místě, aby jí přinesl kýženou úlevu. Vnořil do ní jeden dlouhý prst a zjistil, že je nádherně vlhká a přitom horká a těsná. Tak strašně horká. Musel zavrřít oči, aby se dokázal soustředit i na něco jiného, než byla ta těsná horkost svírající jeho prst. Když prstem začal pohybovat, tak mu skoro okamžitě začala boky vycházet vstříc. Byla dokonalá. Věděl, že jí dostal skoro na hranici vyvrcholení, a tak se odtáhnul ačkoliv ho to skoro fyzicky bolelo. Položil si bradu na její měkké břicho a sledoval její tvář. „Mé jméno," rozkázal znovu, ale ona jen něco zamručela a přitáhla si ho blíž, aby ho mohla políbit. Vzrušilo ho to snad ještě víc. Měl pocit, že ještě chvíli a udělá se do kalhot, jako nezkušený kluk. Tak strašnou nad ním měla moc.

„Prosím," zašeptala a oči jí zářily, jako dva smaragdy. V mžiku si sundal kalhoty a vklouznul zpět mezi její nohy. „Má milovaná Sarah," vydechl, když se špičkou svého mužství otřel o ten vlhký a horký vchod do jejího těla. Prohnula se v zádech. Zasmál se její nedočkavosti tím typicky mužským smíchem, když vědí, že vás získali, že jste jejich. Opřel se o lokty a zadíval se jí do obličeje. V tomto okamžiku jí chtěl vidět a zapamtovat si tuto chvíli navždy. Oči jí zářily vášní, rty měla naběhlé od líbání a na tvářích lehký ruměnec. Byla jeho nadějí a spásou. Usmál se a konečně do ní začal pomaličku pronikat. V tváři jí četl ohromení a nevěřícnost. „Omlouvám se, miláčku.. Omlouvám se..." drmolil skrz zatnuté zuby, ale nepřestával do ní pronikat. Nemohl si pomoci, byla tak horká, vlhká a těsná. Byla tak neuvěřitelně těsná, že nevěřil tomu, že se do ní vejde, aniž by ji zranil. „Odpusť," vydechl, když se konečně zastavil a ona dostala okamžik na to, aby se uvolnila. „Nic mi není, musím si na tebe jen zvyknout," ujistila ho a zvedla hlavu, aby ho políbila. Nakonec se odtáhla, obtočila mu nohy kolem pasu a přirazila boky. Zasténal a už se nedokázal držet zpátky. Prudce do ní přirážel a odměnou mu byly její steny a nehty zarývající se mu do zad. Zasténal a věděl, že už moc nechybí, a tak mezi jejich těla vložil ruku a přivedl ji na hranici vyvrcholení. Sténala a vycházela mu boky vstříc. Najednou prohnula záda a silně mu zaryla nehty do ramen, když jí proběhl oslepující orgasmus. Cítil, jak se kolem něj několikrát sevřela a málem z toho pocitu omdlel. Stěny její kundičky se znovu a znovu svíraly při každém jeho pohybu a prodlužovaly tak její orgasmus. Sarah křičela slastí, zatímco on ještě několikrát přirazil, než konečně nalezl i své uvolnění. Když ucítila, jak se v ní vzepjal a vyvrcholil, tak jí to málem přivodilo další záchvat orgasmu.

„Jarethe," zašeptala, když se konečně oba uklidnili a jejich tep se zpomalil. Myslel, že se přeslechnul, když uslyšel, jak z jejích rtů sklouzlo jeho jméno.

„Nikomu už tě nedám, Sarah. Teď jsi opravdu má. Navždy," zašeptal na oplátku. Odkulil se z ní, aby přes ně přetáhnul deku a přivinul si ji do náručí. Pod hlavou cítila pravidelný tep jeho srdce.

„Miluju tě, Jarethe," pronesla to, co v sobě dusila už třináct let. Při jejím prohlášení ho zaplavil pocit bezbřehého štěstí. Konečně se cítil naplněný a celistvý. Po boku Krále byla nyní i Královna. A tak to mělo být, jen na to musela přijít i jeho tvrdohlavá Sarah.

„Spi, má lásko," řekl něžně a políbil jí na vršek hlavy. Sarah se usmála a skoro okamžitě uposlechla tohoto jeho rozkazu.


End file.
